


Look out the window

by Frank_Ieros_Knees



Category: Frank/Gerard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank_Ieros_Knees/pseuds/Frank_Ieros_Knees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is also on my mibba account</p></blockquote>





	Look out the window

Gerard's POV.-

I crept out from the bushes in his yard I've been doing this for the past few weeks now. I'm not sure why, but it turns me on knowing he doesn't know I'm watching him. I eased into place at his window.

Frank was currently in the living room watching a movie the lights off. The glow of the TV shining on his face. He looked great like that the dim light hitting his face just the right way. I watched as he ate his popcorn and decided today was the day. I'm making my move. I backed away from the window and went around to the back. Pulling out my phone and dialing his number.

Frank's POV-

I sat there watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and eating my popcorn when my phone ran. Sighing I paused the movie and got up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Look out your window." They breathed. I froze. My head snapping towards the window. There wasn't anyone there.

"Listen jackass. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'll kick your fucking ass if I find you. I suggest you go the fuck home before I call the cops." I spat closing my phone. "Stupid ass kids think it's funny to try and scare the shit out of people." i grumbled settling back into the couch and continuing my movie. A few minutes late a text came through on my phone. It was the same number as before.

Sighing I opened the message. 'Well then how about you turn around and get to kicking.' My body stiffened. I slowly closed my phone and paused the movie. Standing slowly and turning. There was no one there. What the hell? My phone rang again. I hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Why hello there Frank. I bet you're wondering what the fuck is going on." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. " Mmm you know you have lovely taste in music. Oh and that guitar of your's ,pansy, is quite an eye catcher." He whispered.

" Where are you and what the fuck do you want from me?" I whispered my own voice shaking. This guy's crazy. what the hell does he want from me.

"Why don't you turn around and find out." He spoke from behind me. I jumped and whipped around. There in front of me stood a man about 5'9' with long black hair. " You know you look even better when I'm not looking at you through a window." He whispered walking towards me. I stood there paralyzed. What the hell is he doing here?

"it turns me on watching you through that window. Just sitting there in your own little world. Your hand resting in your pants. It turn's me on. I get so hot for you." He whispered into my ear. His erection pressing lightly into my back. "So hot Frankie. So so hot." he whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a few shaky breathes. "What do you want from me?" I whispered. My whole body shaking slightly.

"What do I want?" He repeated grinding his hips into me. " I want you... now." He said binding my arms behind me.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered. It came out more as a whimper then anything.

"I'm going to do what ever I please to do." He growled into my ear. and pushed me towards my room. "I'm going to get what I've been wanting for the past two weeks from you Frankie. I'm going to have my sick twisted way with you Frankie." He moaned.

"What!" I chocked.

"I'm going to do dirty dirty things to you Frank...very... very... very... dirty things." He growled and pushed me towards my door.

" Please don't. I-I have a husband." I whimpered as we entered my bedroom.

"MM really. I have a husband too. He's quite the catch." He said quietly as he led me towards my bed. My head was racing. was this really about to happen?

"Please don't" I begged. He just moaned and pushed me down on my stomach. Oh my god. What did i do to deserve this?

Gerard's POV-

I shoved him onto his stomach. climbing on top of him. "MMM you look gorgeous like this." I moaned. grinding my hips into his ass. He whimpered into the comforter. "Don't worry Frankie. It's all going to be okay." I whispered as I rolled off of him. "Clothes of now." I ordered as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Please don't make me do this." He spoke fearfully as he sat up.

"I said undress now." I said grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. He trembled and set to removing his clothes.

He was fully naked in front of me spread out on the bed. I was slowly stroking myself while I looked over him. He was beautiful. I couldn't help, but moan at the site in front of me. "Get over here." He walked over slowly until he was right in front of me. I pushed him down onto his knees rubbing the head of my cock over his lips for him to open. He followed my unspoken order. Taking the head of my cock into his mouth and sucking lightly. "That's it you know what to do." I moaned

Frank POV-

I ran my tongue over the head pressing on it slightly. Causing him to let out soft moans. Just get it over with Frank I thought to myself. I pulled off and licked from the base to the tip flicking my tongue over the slit before taking him as far down as I could. He grounded and grabbed onto my hair as I hallowed my cheeks while bobbing my head.

Gerard's POV-

I moaned loudly as he dipped his tongue into my slit." Oh fuck Frank." I groaned pulling him off and pushing him onto his back. I slipped in between his legs rubbing my cock against his entrance. "Where's the lub" I whispered.Running my hands over hIs shoulders.

"I-I'm out."He stuttered.

"Mmm Tisk tisk tisk. Now I'm going to have to do this dry. You're bring the pain apon yourself Frank my dear." I said pushing his legs further apart. He was a trembling mess in front of me and I was loving every god damn second of it. "Relax or this is gonna hurt even more." I murmered as I alighned myself eith his entrance. "You've been a very good boy Frankie. I'll try not to hurt you to much." I said grinning. I was finally about to get what I wanted. After 2 whole weeks of watching him through his down stairs window. I was about to get what I wanted.

I pushed into him slowly, I did say I'd try not to hurt him much, not stopping until I was buried deep inside of him."Oh god Fank you're so tight." I moaned.

Frank Pov-

I gritted my teeth as a wave of pain came crashing down. I think my ass just literaly got split in two. It hurt so much. "Relax. It'll hurt less if you relax." He cooed.

"You think I don't know that you ass hole!" I snapped. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and pulled half way out quIckly. Snapping his hips forward sharply. I yelped as a sharp wave of pain travled through my body.

"Watch you tone." He growled and pulled out again, but slower this time. It hurt... It hurt like a bitch, but not as bad as last time.

Gerard's Pov-

I groaned as I pushed in and out of him. He was so tight. It was crazy. I threw my head back as i angled my thrust searching for that one spot that I know would drive him crazy.

"F-fuck." He he choaked.

"Right there." I asked hitting that same spot. Grinning when he moaned again. I thrusted into him harded. Hittting his prostate with each thrust. He was a moaned whimpering mess underneath me. It was beautiful... He was beautiful with his back arched off the bed. Sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Those lips of his shining with spit. His mouth hanging open whines and moans slipping past his lips as I abused his prostate.

It was too much for me. I could feel my release coming in the pit of my stomach. My quickened thrust driving me deeper and harder Into him. His body rocking forward with every thrust. As loud moans spilled past his lips and into the air. My Thrust becoming sloppy as my relese approched quickly.

I pounded into him relentlessly. As he fisted the sheets his legs shaking around my waist. He moaned loudly into the dark room and coming on our stomachs and clinching around me. My orgasm hit me like a bus... My body went ridged as my orgasm hit. My breathingstopped for a moment before a long moan filled the silent air. I collapsed ontop of Frank. Both of us pantin like dogs.

Frank's POV-

"Fuck Frank." he panted as He rolled off of me. I sat there looking at the ceiling trying to regain my breath.

"I know. We should do this more often Gee." He nodded in agreement. I rolled over and kissed him for a monent. "Welcome home baby" I mumbled against his lips.

"It's great to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my mibba account


End file.
